memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Journey's End (episode)
---- While visiting the Enterprise, Wesley Crusher protests the removal of Native Americans from a planet ceded to the Cardassians. Summary As a result of a long-disputed treaty with the Cardassians, the Federation has agreed to return several planets to Cardassian control. One such planet, Dorvan V, is inhabited by the descendants of Native Americans. They do not wish to leave their new home, which they had spent many years searching for. Meanwhile, Wesley Crusher has returned from Starfleet Academy for a vacation. He's out-of-character though, snappy and caustic in manner. He is rude to Geordi La Forge in the engine room when La Forge tells him about his new ideas. Dr. Crusher tries to talk to her son, but gets nowhere. Jean-Luc Picard is tasked by Starfleet to ask the Native American tribe on Dorvan V to relocate, even though he disagrees with the decision. He pleads with them, saying that Starfleet has ceded the planet to the Cardassians and they insist on the removal of all inhabitants. Anthwara, the leader of the tribe on Dorvan V, resists Picard's attempt to convince them to relocate. Deanna Troi says that there are other colonies with similar environmental conditions. Anthwara says that the environmental conditions themselves are not the concerns of his people. He says that when he arrived on Dorvan V, the mountains and the rivers welcomed him. The other members in the council group say that Picard is laughing at Anthwara even though his face has no sign of jest. Before any more misunderstandings occur, they adjourn the meeting and Picard invites the group to the Enterprise for a party later that night. Dr. Crusher doesn't understand why Wesley is so moody and rude. Wesley says that he just wants to be left alone. Later that night, Dr. Crusher is in Ten Forward for the party and Wesley comes in and apologizes to his mother. He sits down and comes in contact with Lakanta, a Native American holy man of sorts. He tells Wesley about the Habak, which is a colony meditation chamber for visions quests. He tells Wesley he should go on one to see if he is where he is supposed to be. Anthwara and Picard talk about the tense situation concerning the people on Dorvan V. Anthwara talks about his ancestors and says that their spirits still guide him and his people. Anthwara talks about his grandfather, Katowa, and how he was the first person to lead the tribe to Dorvan V. Anthwara says that there was opposition to the move, but when his grandfather made the decision, it was final. Now they've settled. Anthwara asks Picard about his family traditions and Picard says that his family is also guided by the decisions his ancestors made. Picard then starts telling Anthwara about his family history. After the party, Beverly asks Picard for help with Wesley. She says his grades are dropping and that he is defensive with everyone. If he continues on that path, he will end up being dropped out of his Starfleet class. The next morning, Wesley is on the planet's surface and sees Lakanta. Lakanta has been watching him and Wesley questions why he has been doing that and asks about the Habak. Lakanta asks Wesley what he thinks is sacred. Wesley states a slew of things, and Lakanta says that Wesley is also a sacred person. Wesley, surprised by this remark, says that maybe he should try using the Habak since it is also sacred. In the meantime, negotiations continue about the inhabitants on the planet. Anthwara says that he didn't know why Picard was sent to the planet to relocate the people until last night's party when Picard was telling him about his family's history. Anthwara asks if he knows about the Pueblo Revolt of 1680 when the native tribes revolted against the Spanish when they tried to gain control of the land. A few years later, the Spanish came back, and in that group of Spanish soldiers, a man named Javier Maribona Picard participated in the conflict. Anthwara says that his participation in the displacement of his people by force is a stain of blood worn by Picard's family for generations. He refuses to leave the planet. Worf is on the planet's surface and Picard sees him and asks what is the matter. Worf replies that there are unwelcome visitors, namely, the Cardassians. Picard talks to Gul Evek, who says that the evacuation should be underway by now. Picard does not understand why Cardassians are on the planet six weeks early and asks Gul Evek what they are doing there. He says that they are doing a survey of the buildings. Picard warns them that any harm done to the people while they are under the jurisdiction of the Federation means that Picard would have to respond accordingly. Wesley, somewhere in a building, walks with Lakanta to the Habak. Lakanta tells Wesley to start a fire and start his journey because while Lankanta can "open the door, only he Wesley can go through it". Picard returns to the ship and asks Admiral Nechayev to ask Starfleet to reopen the issue of relocation for the tribe, and she says that Starfleet has already said no because she's asked. Picard then asks Worf if he has made preparations to remove the inhabitants of Dorvan V and Worf says yes. Lakanta guides Wesley on a spirit quest. During this spirit quest, Wesley encounters the spirit of his late father, Jack Crusher. His father congratulates Wesley on his travels and for having come this far, but he also tells Wesley that the path of a Starfleet officer, the path he was following his father upon, was ending. Wesley therefore needed to make preparations to begin a new path that was genuinely his own. The vision at first startles Wesley, but he soon thereafter gains clarity from it. After this experience, he discovers Worf attempting to enact a forced, but covert, relocation of the planet's inhabitants and thwarts the operation, resulting in the planet's inhabitants demanding Starfleet's departure. Picard strongly reprimands Wesley for his behavior, which Wesley responds to by calmly denouncing the relocation on moral grounds. Picard understands but demands that Wesley keep his opinions to himself and follow orders so long as he is in a Starfleet uniform. Wesley promptly announces his resignation from the Academy. Beverly doesn't understand why Wesley is leaving the Academy and Wesley finally explains that he wasn't meant to be a Starfleet officer and that he was doing it to please her, Captain Picard, and everyone else who hoped for him to become a Starfleet officer, since he was born to two Starfleet officers and was raised on the Enterprise, even holding the rank of ensign before his departure for the Academy. Beverly drives home the point that she would be proud of Wesley no matter what he does because she loves him and not what he does. Beverly tells Wesley that the Traveler told Captain Picard that Wesley was a special boy and that he would one days do things that no other human could do. She resigns herself to the fact that this might be the first step in that direction. In the meantime, Gul Evek wants to discuss the situation on the planet and Picard says to beam him on board the Enterprise. When some Cardassians are taken hostage, Gul Evek wants his ship, the Vetar, to be ready to beam more troops to the surface, but Picard says that he would have to attack the Cardassians if they do so. On the planet's surface, a fight breaks out and a phaser is fired at a Cardassian. As Wesley watches, he tries to stop it and suddenly, all movement stops. A phaser beam is fired halfway through the air but hasn't reached it's intended target yet. Wesley's guide, Lakanta, reveals himself as the Traveler, with whom Wesley had contact years ago. Wesley, it turns out, can travel to a different plane in time and existence. Picard states that they have taken so long to reach an agreement that they should try to avoid conflict whenever possible. Gul Evek tells the Vetar crew to lock onto and beam his people back aboard. He then tells Picard that he lost two of three sons during the war with the Federation and he does not wish to lose the last one. The Traveler tells Wesley that he has found his different path and that the people in a conflict will find theirs. If he is willing, Wesley can have him as his guide. The Native Americans, still insistent on staying on the planet, decide to forgo Federation citizenship and remain on the planet under the Cardassians' control. Anthwara says that Picard's stain on his name has been wiped because he did not take their land from them like his ancestor did so many years ago. Wesley decides to leave Starfleet and explore the universe with the Traveler and says his studies will begin by learning with the Native American tribe on Dorvan V. Memorable Quotes "Now, you be sure to dress warmly on those other planes of existence." : - Dr. Crusher, to Wesley "Have faith in their abilities to solve their problems on their own." : - The Traveler "So if you're sacred... then you have to treat yourself with respect... to do otherwise is to desecrate something holy." : - Lakanta, to Wesley "Starfleet isn't for me." : - Wesley Crusher "Earl Grey tea, watercress sandwiches, and Bularian canapés... are you up for promotion?" : - Riker, to Picard "Maybe I am sick of following rules and regulations! Maybe I'm sick of living up to everyone else's expectations! Did you ever think of that?!" : - Wesley Crusher, to Beverly Crusher "There comes a time in a young man's life when he doesn't want to stay with his poor senile mother, I understand." : - Beverly Crusher, to Wesley Crusher "Do you know what they're trying to do? They're preparing to beam you away and take you to their ship! You're not gonna let them do that, are you?" : - Wesley Crusher, to the inhabitants of Dorvan V "Inexcusable! You defied the orders of the ranking officer on the scene! You put the lives of the entire away team in jeopardy, and you've made an already tense situation worse!! Your actions reflect very badly on this ship and on that uniform. Now I want an explanation, Mr. Crusher, and I want it now!" "What you are doing down there is wrong. These people are not some random group of colonists. They are a unique culture with a history that predates the Federation and Starfleet." "That does not alter the fact that my orders are to..." "I know Admiral Necheyev gave you an order, and she was given an order from the Federation council, but it's still wrong." "That decision is not yours to make, Cadet! I don't know what has gotten into you lately; and frankly, right now, I don't care. But I will tell you this: while you wear that uniform, you will obey every order you are given, and you will conform to Starfleet regulations and rules of conduct. Is that clear!?" "Yes sir, it is; but I won't be wearing this uniform any longer. I'm resigning from the Academy." : - Captain Picard and Wesley Crusher Background Information * Admiral Nechayev slightly misquotes when she says to Picard that "Diplomacy is the art of the possible." In fact, the correct wording of the famous quotation is "Politics is the art of the possible." http://www.quotationspage.com/quote/24903.html * This episode marks the creation of the Demilitarized Zone and the beginning of the Maquis. The Maquis are formed in the DS9 episodes and . This episode was intentionally used by the writers to show the beginnings of the Maquis for use in Star Trek: Voyager. * Jeri Taylor intended the Native American colony in this episode to be the home of Voyager character Chakotay, (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) though this was never mentioned on screen. * This was Wil Wheaton's last appearance on television as Wesley Crusher. He later reprised the role for a cameo in , although the majority of his scene was cut from the final release. * Beverly Crusher mistakenly says that the Traveler comes from Tau Ceti. In fact, he comes from Tau Alpha C. * Richard Poe reprises his role as Gul Evek. * This was the first episode directed by Corey Allen since in season 5. Also, this was the last Next Generation episode directed by Allen. * Ronald D. Moore commented: :"I was the one who pushed to get Wesley out of the Academy and send him off with the Traveler. I felt that there was a built-in contradiction in a character that we'd said was like Mozart in his appreciation of higher mathematics and physics, yet was just on the same career path as any Starfleet cadet. I didn't get it – if Wes is truly special and gifted, what the hell is he doing at the Helm? It seemed like he was only going to the Academy to live up to the memory of his father and the expectations of Picard, not because it was his best destiny. "Journey's End" also seemed like an opportunity to see someone walk away from Starfleet with their head held high and just say "''It's cool, but not for me." I was tired of everyone in the 24th century saying, "All I want to do is wear the uniform and serve on a starship." Hey, it's cool, but it's not for everyone. So I pushed to have Wes realize his destiny was elsewhere and have him walk away."'' * First UK airdate: 22 May 1996 Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 86, * As part of the TNG Season 7 DVD collection Links and references Starring *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker Also starring *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Gates McFadden as Doctor Beverly Crusher *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data Special appearance by *Wil Wheaton as Wesley Crusher Guest stars *Tom Jackson as Lakanta *Natalija Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev *Ned Romero as Anthwara *George Aguilar as Wakasa *Richard Poe as Evek *Eric Menyuk as The Traveler *Doug Wert as Jack Crusher Uncredited co-stars *Lena Banks as an operations division ensign *Joe Bauman as Garvey *Elliot Durant III as an operations division ensign *Henry Kingi, Sr. as a Native American guard *Michael Moorhead as a science division ensign *Tom Morga as a Cardassian officer *John Saint John as a Tribal Council member *Unknown performers as **Glinn Telak (voice) **Alfonse Pacelli **Native American guard **Two Tribal Council members References 1680; bear; bonsai; Brand; Bularian canapé; Cardassian; Cardassian border; Charlemagne; Cochrane (unit); confinement beam trace; coyote; Demilitarized Zone; Dorvan V; Dorvan system; Earl Grey tea; Europe; Federation Council; Ferengi; fish; Fleet Admiral; Glinn; Gul; Habak; Indian; Indian Council; Indian representative; joke; Katowa; Klingon; Mansara; Maribona-Picard, Javier; microfusion interrelay; Mintakan tapestry; mountain; Mozart; New Mexico; North American Indians; parrot; phase inverter; Picard, Maurice; plasma-dyne relay; Pueblo; Pueblo Revolt; river; senility; Spanish; squad; Starbase 310; Starfleet Academy; subprocessor matrix; Tau Ceti; Tribal Council; vacation; Vassbinder; Vetar; vision quest; Vulcan; warp field; warp propulsion inter-relay; warship; watercress sandwich; Wrightwell External link * |next= }} de:Am Ende der Reise es:Journey's End fr:Journey's End it:La fine del viaggio (episodio) ja:TNG:新たなる旅路 nl:Journey's End Category:TNG episodes